Paradise Regained
by berenikee
Summary: Set few weeks after "6.22Full Circle" but before "7.01Fallen". SG1 is on a mission on a seemingly abandoned planet. Things get complicated when they meet a person they all know and the Goaul ds are not far behind them.
1. Chapter 1

**Friday**

Last chevron locked in its place. The Stargate opened with a loud noise. Colonel Jack O`Neill was impatiently waiting for his team in front of the Stargate, which was illuminated by its blue light. He slowly put on his green cap and nodded when Major Samantha Carter and Teal`c entered the room. Jack expected one more person, but there was no one behind Teal`c.

"Where´s Jonas?"

Jack nervously clattered his fingers on the gun, he was quite irritated. After meeting Daniel on Abydos, he was in an awful mood for weeks. He mourned Skaara and others who died – well, who ascended, thanks to one Oma Desala. But he was also furious that Anubis is probably out there, trying to hurt others, like he did to people from Abydos. Jack was also afraid for Daniel. He surely did some other things which other ascended wouldn´t be happy about. Big problems always appeared when young archeologist was around. Jack hoped that Daniel was okay.

Sam was about to answer when Jonas ran into the room, nearly out of breath. His vest was only on one of his arm, his gun dangerously stuffed in a holster and he was dragging his backpack on the floor. Finally he stopped before the ramp while trying to get everything in order. He started to talk rapidly.

"Sorry I´m late, I tried to translate tablet from Abydos which we found thanks to Doctor Jackson. I only started and there are some mentions about Lost City, but…"

The sentence wasn´t finished. Jonas managed to put on backpack just in time to see Sam and Teal'c stepping through the gate. Colonel O´Neill was already gone. Jonas turned back to the control room. Sergeant Harriman was sitting behind console as usually and he was talking to Captain Benjamin Greyson. Captain was on of the men who tried to get Jacksons place on the team, but as many of others he was rejected by Colonel O´Neill. Jonas realized that he is still standing on the ramp, alone, while the rest of his team is thousands of light years away. Harriman gently pantomimed him to get through the gate, while Greyson satirically waved goodbye.

Jonas raced through the gate. Second later he was standing in a long and high cave. On both sides of gate were entrances to the smaller rooms. The cave wasn´t too long and Jonas could saw the sunset. Teal´c headed for the exit from the cave while Sam was making a video. Jonas disappeared in the room on the left.

"So," started Jack while he was scanning drawings on the wall. "We are here cause there are some drawings which looks like some three year old made them?"

Jack didn´t even try to hide his glumness.

"Sir, we had missions where we found only relics or ruins. There isn´t a civilization on every planet. But we are going to explore the world outside the cave anyway," Sam finished the video and came closer to Jack.

"Well, I don´t mind that. There´s just this tiny problem I got, you know, being in Special forces just to get home some rock."

"It´s not a rock Colonel," Jonas appeared from the small room.

"It´s tablet similar to the one we found on Abydos. MALP showed shots from the room on the left, the tablet was there on the pedestal. The pedestal probably has some meaning too, there are symbols which look like icons, maybe if we can decipher them we will know…" his voice trailed off when he saw Jacks expression.

"Okay, to the point," Jonas continued. "I managed to decipher some words with the help of pictures from MALP before we got here. There are definitely mentions of Lost City," Jonas pointed at the tablet he was holding.

"Great, we have the rock. Let´s have sightseeing tour," Jack walked around Jonas, Sam was closely following him.

Teal´c was already at the threshold. The scenery was beautiful. Narrow dusty road was disappearing behind trees every few yards. As far as they could observe, the trees were everywhere. In the distance they could see a faint horizon of the mountains and smell light scent of the sea. There were some ruins of houses below them in the valley, just barely visible through the trees. Ruins were enclosed by black plantations.

"But Colonel, I haven´t had time to study the drawings on the wall, not alone the second small room," Jonas appeared from inside the cave.

"Cave is not going anywhere, nor the drawings. Teal´c did you found something?"

"There are remains of habitations below us."

"Saw people?"

"I have not saw anybody. However the footprints around the cave indicate there are inhabitants."

Teal´c gave Jack binoculars. Jonas was standing next to Jack, patiently waiting to get his attention. Finally Jack noticed him and turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Colonel, can I stay here? If you´ll find something down there I´ll join you."

"We are going into the valley. After we are done, we´ll get back here."

"Colonel…"

"No-o."

"But…"

"No."

"Can I at least take the tablet with me? So I can study it on the way."

"Yup. Okay campers, due ruins. Pay attention, don´t get lost and if you do, don´t forget to leave a trail of breadcrumbs."

Jack handed binoculars back to Teal´c, pointed to the road in front of them and went ahead in a better mood. Sam joined him with little shrug. Teal´c tilted his head to the side.

"O´Neill, it is not wise to throw food on the ground."

Jack and Sam smirked. Jonas was last one in the small procession. He was sullen. Although he has been working with Jack O´Neill for more than a year, he still felt that Colonels attitude to him haven´t changed. He felt like an alien. Like he was just one of those guys which doctor Jackson saved and also died because of. And people from his home planet expressed their thank you by falsely accusing and insulting him. Jonas was eternally grateful to Jackson for saving his planet, but was ashamed that he couldn´t have done that by himself. A year spent on Earth helped him to learn new things. He found some new friends also and everybody was nice and friendly to him, well maybe except Jack sometimes… Jonas shook his head to concentrate and followed others.

Sam was walking next to Jack.

"I heard that general Hammong granted Rya´c a visit. So he is coming too."

"Hm?" Jack wasn´t paying attention.

"Your grill party? On Sunday. You have been planning it for a week?"

"Oh. Yeah, I remember. Stop saying it like it´s some kind of big event."

"Yes sir," Sam chuckled.

"Just few people with beer, large juicy steaks and beautiful sky overhead."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Plan? Carter I´m planning a small party, not an invasion. How hard can that be?"

Sam chuckled again.

"Do you need help? I can go shopping with you."

"Fine, if you insist," Jack motioned with a smile that he gives up. "We can go in the morning, I hate full malls."

Sam suddenly had an image in her head of colonel maneuvering big cart through narrow aisles full of people. She grinned, but than another image popped into her head. It was another time when colonel made a small picnic – when they thought that Daniel died on one planet, but was fortunately only captured by Nem. Her grin disappeared. The memory of Daniel made her sad. She was happy to see him few weeks ago but she also missed him so much. Sam was afraid that after helping SG1 and people on Abydos something happened to him. Something really bad.

Sam continued to walk next to Jack, both of them lost in their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The ruins were situated in the middle of the valley, forest on one side, plantations on other. Homes used to be of simple construction, some were smaller, other quite large. Sun was slowly setting down behind horizon making the burnt plantations look even more eerie. Wind was lightly blowing around deserted buildings. Jack stepped over wooden beam, walked around heap of cinders and headed to the middle of the village. Members of SG-1 were inspecting the surroundings. Jack stopped next to well, took off his cap and brushed hair with his fingers. He waved his cap to get attention of others and waited til they came to him.

"Found some graves near plantations," Jack pointed that direction. "They don´t look too old nor too recent."

"Somebody had to dug them, O´Neill."

"That´s probably right, but I don´t see anybody," Jack looked around scratching his cheek. "Jonas? Carter?"

"There´s nothing interesting," Jonas didn´t even bother to look up from the tablet which he was studying.

Jack slightly shook his head than looked expectantly at Carter.

"The village probably got burnt year or two ago. Somebody set the fire intentionally. I found a bucket with some flammables in it."

"Okay, so no people, just burnt buildings. Perfect ghost city."

"Sir, someone have to be here, someone who dug the graves."

"Maybe there was just one person and he left afterwards. We inspected the place, found nothing. Time to go home."

"Colonel," Jonas was suddenly paying attention "Does that mean we can go back to study the cave?"

Jack looked around thinking if pointless search is better than pointless staring at drawings. Finally he made up his mind.

"Collect your things, we´re going back to the cave."

"O´Neill."

Teal´cs voice made him stop and turn around. All of them looked the way Teal´c was pointing. Close to them, next to the trees was standing boy with ginger hair. He looked about seventeen, not a child anymore, not a man yet. He was wearing linen slacks and dirty green jacket which looked familiar to Jack. Jonas slowly advanced toward the boy.

"Hi. My name is Jonas Quinn. These are my friends. Don´t worry, we won´t hurt you."

The boy made a step backwards.

"Do you usually have that soothing effect on people?" Jack turned to Sam. "There´s something about his jacket…"

Sam made a step forward to get a better look. Boy was still standing next to the trees, not expressing fear or curiosity. He was just standing and waiting. For what or whom, Jack had no idea.

"It looks like jacket from our uniforms, but I don´t see any SGC team sign," Sam said. "And no team was here before us…"

"O´Neill, he is running away," Teal´c started to run.

"Wait! We just want to speak with you," Jack shouted to the boys retreating back.

Jack didn´t had time to look back if Sam and Jonas were following him. Boy got out of his sight, he ran into the forest but Teal´c was close behind him. Jack silently cursed when he very painfully hit his knee on a branch while running close to the trees. The sun was barely passing through the large and patulous trees. Few yards inside the forest the visibility got worse. Jack finally slowed down when he spotted Teal´c standing in front of him.

"He got away, O´Neill," Teal´c was still observing the trees around them.

"I noticed," Jack was trying to catch his breath.

"It is possible to find him. He left footprints and broken branches."

"We´ll go after him as soon as the rest of our team is here."

As on cue, Sam and Jonas appeared behind them. Jonas was tending to his nose which was bleeding a little. Sam was passing him gauze which he took and used to stop the blood.

"Sry, ha a ittle ccident," Jonas mumbled something.

Jack looked at him curiously. Sam chuckled.

"He tripped. There was this big hidden branch on the ground," she explained.

"I noticd it too lat," Jonas mumbled again, this time more clearly.

"You weren´t the only one," Jack stroked his knee.

"Did we lost him?" Sam asked.

"Teal´c says we can track him." Jack turned to Jonas. "Are you ok and ready to go?"

Jonas cleaned his nose, there was no blood anymore. He grimaced, but nodded yes.

"Carter, you and Jonas go on the left. Teal´c, you´re with me."

Jack pointed at the direction and all of them started to slowly advance into the darker part of forest. The sun was now barely visible, Jack was able to see only Teal´c. Sam and Jonas disappeared on his left, nowhere to be seen. The wind was loudly blowing, making strange sounds. Jack suddenly stopped. He thought he heard something. Teal´c was scanning the trees around them. There was that sound again. Jack turned in that direction. It was on his left, he distinctly heard some movement. Teal´c heard it too. There was a sound, like two heavy objects falling on the ground.

Jack was about to run in that direction when he heard that sound again, next to him. He turned just in time to see a small arrow hit Teal´c in his neck. It was followed by another one and second later Teal´c fell to the ground unconscious. Jack had just enough time to curse loudly when small arrow hit his neck.

"Damn," he said before he fell down, everything around him going pitch black.

* * *

The moon was brightly shining on the dark sky. Rain was pounding on the roof and windows making easeful sounds. Jack slightly stirred. He was laying down, his head was hurting and he was finally waking up. After listening for a while he opened the eyes. There were wooden beams overhead and fireplace nearby. He slowly sit up, his head was protesting at his effort. He noticed his vest and his guns were gone. Jack looked around the room. It was quite large. He was laying on a big wooden bed covered with hay and ornamental rugs. Two large men were standing guard with rifles next to the door, opposite the bed.

"You know, ask questions first, fire later. That´s a good philosophy," grumbled Jack at them.

"Sir, come and get some tea, it will help with the headache."

Jack located Sams voice. She was sitting behind table which was next to the fireplace. Teal´c was standing with his back to the window, while Jonas was sitting next to Sam. All of them were watching him.

Jack managed with some problems to stand up and unhurriedly walked to the table. He took one of the chairs opposite Sam and slumped down on it.

"So, what happened?" he asked them.

"After while we started to hear some noises. Then something hit me and the next thing I knew, I was waking up here," Sam started.

"The same happened to me," added Jonas.

"I woke up first, O´Neill. They hit me with two arrows. Must been some kind of light tranquilizer."

Jack scoffed at Teal´c. His head was vehemently protesting at the word light.

"We asked them some questions," Sam nodded towards the guards.

"But they only said that we have to wait for Regnart," Jonas joined in.

"Who´s Regnart?" asked Jack.

He tried some of the tea, it was quite good. His head was still pounding painfully, but it was calming down. Jack glanced toward the guards, they were standing without movement, not expressing if they were paying any attention to the conversation.

"They didn´t said. It may be some kind of governing body, maybe medicine man, or head of the village. Or I may be totally wrong," Jonas said, shrugging his shoulders.

"O´Neill," Teal´c came closer to them, whispering. "We can try and overpower them."

Jack glanced at guards.

"We´ll wait."

"Colonel, from the look through the window and interior here it looks like this is some kind of agricultural village. Their rifles looks too sophisticated to be made by them," Jonas said.

"So somebody gave it to them?"

"It´s possible."

"Not a Goa´uld design?"

"No. I don´t think they would give people guns, they consider them to be their slaves. They are probably from some other village on this planet. So far, I haven´t saw any indication that the Goa´ulds were here. But it´s too early to tell," Jonas replied.

His words were interrupted by someone who opened the door. The guards moved aside; Jack got a glance of two more guards standing outside. The boy they were chasing stepped inside. He was soaked wet, he wasn´t wearing any cape, just the clothes they saw on him few hours earlier.

"My name is Miko. Regnart will be here any moment."

He came closer to them.

"You have same clothes like he did. You know him, right?" he asked eagerly.

"Whoa there, kiddo. Last time we met, you weren´t so chatty" Jack stopped him with a smile.

Mikos face was abruptly red. He looked down.

"I´m Jack. This is Sam, Jonas and Teal´c."

"Hi," came sheepish the reply.

"So, this Rental…"

"Regnart."

"Yeah, him. Who is he?"

"He´s a foreigner."

"Oh. Where´s he from?"

"He came from the sky. In a ship. He´ll tell you."

At that moment the door opened for the second time. The figure stepped inside. The man was wearing a cape which hood was covering the whole face. Raindrops were trickling on the floor and leaving puddles of water when man moved closer to the table. Using his hand he dropped the hood down. He froze in the place, surprised look crossing his face. SG1 was also surprised. Jack was able to talk first.

"Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Maybourne was shocked. SG1 was still looking at him, like he was some kind of ghost. He himself was surprised to see them. Long months passed since he got here and he didn´t wanted to leave. Harry liked it here. He finally started to build a life. This wasn´t exactly what he expected his pension to be, but anything was better than prison which was awaiting him back on Earth.

He shook his head and sat down on the chair, making sure to sit as far from two members of SG1 as possible. Teal´c cocked his head to side, and was still looking at him. Carter was watching him glumly. She probably remembered the time he got her zat, stunned her and tried to get away, only to be trapped with O´Neill for weeks on what was supposed to be paradise.

Harry nervously shifted on his seat. He was trying to remain calm.

"Hey Jack. What´s going on?" Maybourne poured some the tea in the cup.

"Harry," Jack nodded, "Long time, no see. You don´t write or call, I was worried."

"You all came here just to say hello?"

"Why not?" Jack asked innocently.

"Cause you look too surprised to see me here. Almost like you weren´t expecting me at all."

"Don´t be paranoid."

"So Tok´ras didn´t told you where they dropped me off . And they told me, there´s no gate here," Maybourne was watching Jack intently, "Those lying bastards."

"There´s no gate, Harry. We used Tel´tak."

"Right," Maybourne didn´t looked convinced.

"So," Miko broke uncomfortable silence, "Regnart, do you know them? Are they friends?"

"I know them. You can tell that to Council."

"All the members of Council are in the shipyard. They will be back tomorrow."

He turned to SG1.

"I´m sorry, you have to wait for them and spend the night here."

"Thank you Miko," replied Maybourne.

"The guards have to stay, but they will be outside."

Miko looked at Jack, then turned around and left with the two guards. As the door closed, Jack stared expectantly at Maybourne.

"What? What do you want Jack?"

"What about our equipment and weapons for starters?"

"And I want a beer and hot shower. You can´t have everything you want, Jack. Deal with it."

"Harry," Jack growled warningly.

"Come on, Jack. I´m not their king or something. I´m a stranger who somehow ended up living with them. It took me long time to gain their trust."

"I´m not saying you should start shooting them, just find out what´s going on and let us get our things back."

"It´s not that easy."

"You have some contacts here, right?"

"This is not some operation, this is my life I´m trying to live here," Maybourne was frustrated, "I´ll try to get your things in the morning."

"Thank you, Harry."

Maybourne shot him an angry stare.

"So, this little planet you´ve been living on, does it have a name?"

"Esidara," uttered Maybourne.

After he noticed the menacing stare Teal´c gave him, he decided to provide some more information.

"Hundreds of years ago, there was this not significant Goa´uld who enslaved people of this planet. After some time, enough was enough and they overthrown him and killed him. But I don´t think this planet is important, cause there were no Goa´ulds here after that," Maybourne drank some tea. "And I don´t believe that Tok´ras would leave me on planet with them."

"And also, there is this legend" he made airquotes, "about ring of rocks, through which the Goa´uld came here."

"What about the rest of planet?" Jonas asked before Jack could retort something.

"There are hundreds of islands, some are larger than this one."

"Just our luck to choose the one where you live, right?"

"The biggest city has about half a million inhabitants, and it´s situated on the largest island here. So it´s kinda interesting that you decided to –land- here."

"I noticed that this looks like agricultural village. Where do they have rifles from?" Jonas decided once again to interrupt Jacks possible retort. And he was also curios.

"Nearly all the islands are agricultural. The capital has heavy industry, but nothing special, just rifles. Ships from capital come here irregularly, to take goods and harvest. In turn, they ship weapons and tools."

"That´s why the Council members are in shipyard?"

"Yes."

Sam stood up and went to look outside. With her back to them, she asked Maybourne.

"Village looks deserted. Where is everybody?"

"Most of them left to another islands. They said it´s cursed here."

"Do they say it from the time you came?" Jack couldn´t helped himself.

"What about the second village? The burned one?" Jonas interjected.

Maybourne shrugged his shoulders. "Don´t know. I heard they had a big conflict about a year ago, some time before I got here. Some of them decided to burn the village and ran to the mountains. The rest of them established the new village here. It´s closer to the shipyard. Many people left already, and some are going to leave tomorrow, the ship leaves before sunset. Just few people are staying to live here."

"Do you know why are they leaving? I mean, beside the curse thingy."

"No," Maybourne looked disinterested.

"What was the cause of conflict?" Jonas asked.

"No idea."

"You didn´t asked about it?"

"I didn´t care."

"Well, that's very informative Harry," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not my problem."

Maybourne stood up, angry look on his face. He put on his hood and briskly walked to the door.

"Harry."

Jacks voice halted him.

"We really appreciate your help."

Maybourne barely nodded and hastily walked out of the door. Jack noticed Miko outside, next to the door. He was probably trying to hear their conversation. The second he noticed Jack, he ran away. Sam was watching Maybourne walk to the building next to where they were.

"Sir? What is the plan?" Sam walked back to Jack.

He was yawning. Teal´c finally moved away from the fireplace and was curiously watching Jonas, who was again studying the tablet. Jack didn´t care, he was suddenly too tired to think clearly.

"Teal´c, you and Jonas will go back to the gate. Use the MALP to contact General and tell him we met an old friend, so we are staying here for a while. Carter, you´ll take care of our equipment. If nothing else, just take the Tretonin."

"And you sir?" she asked.

"Well, I´ll have a few words with Maybourne."

"Sir, about him and gate…"

"I know."

"I don´t think he believed your version about Tel´tak."

"I know."

"Just wanted to say that it´s probably not wise to let him live on a planet with a gate…"

"I know, Carter."

"He heard legends about gate. But now that we are here, he knows for sure that the gate is in the vicinity. It´s just a matter of time until he finds it." Jonas added.

"We´ll have to take him with us."

"He probably will not go willingly," Teal´c calmly expressed his opinion.

"Then we´ll use the force."

"Is that a Star Wars reference, O´Neill?"

"If only, Teal´c," Jack drowsily answered.

He walked over to the beds and slumped down.

"What are we going to do until the morning?" Teal´c asked again.

"Take a nap, buddy," Jack muttered into the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday**

Miko stopped by early in the morning to let SG1 know that they can leave the house. After a quick breakfast Teal´c and Jonas left inconspicuously toward the gate. Miko took Sam to their equipment, meanwhile Jack slowly walked through the village. All the houses looked alike, there was small plaza in the middle, where children played. When they saw Jack, they stopped their play for a while, but after a moment, they continued. Other villagers were continuing their work. Some of them were working on their houses. As Jack noticed, most of people in the village were packing their belongings, but without rush.

Sun still wasn´t in its full force, but Jack felt warmth of its beams on his skin. The wind was gently blowing through his hair. He saw Maybourne at the end of the village, near the lake. He was throwing pebbles in the water. Although Jack could saw only Maybournes back, he could sense that he was tense. Probably thinking what SG1 was doing here. Jack scratched his nose. Last time they saw each other, he promised Harry that Tok´ras will find him a planet he can live on. But now he had to take him back, to Earth. Maybourne had access to reports from SGC, he conducted his own operations over the second gate and for sure he had top secret informations from the short stay with Russians. As Carter said, it was a liability to leave him on a planet with a gate so close.

Jack was annoyed that he has to drag the former colonel back to Earth. First times they met, he had great desire to shot him at sight, but over the years, Maybourne helped SG1 and Hammnond a lot. But now he had to take him back, even probably lie to him or use force.

Maybe Tok´ras will find him a new home or something, but Jack didn´t wanted to think about it now.

He walked to the lake.

"Déja vu. Are you fishing?"

When Maybourne didn´t answer, he continued.

"Some dangerous plants I should know about?"

Maybourne was still ignoring him.

"Can you please stop throwing the pebbles? I´m expecting them to explode…"

Maybourne threw the last one and turned to Jack.

"It looks like a paradise…"

"Déja, déjà vu."

"…a little rustic, but anything is better than the prison."

Jack was quiet. He put on his sunglasses and looked at the water.

"Jack, I don´t want to go back to Earth."

"Nobody said you´re going with us."

"So you´re going to let me live next to Stargate? And don´t pretend there isn´t one. We both know what´s true."

"You know, sometimes you are tiresome."

"You didn´t have problems when you send me with the Tok´ra?"

Jack nervously shrugged. He wasn´t fond remembering about it. Superiors weren´t thrilled that he let Maybourne go, but Jack assured them that there is no gate and they won´t hear about Maybourne. Okay, Jack sighed, another problem.

"Not your problem."

"Black conscience?"

"Harry, don´t make me angry."

"Come on Jack. Your threats are getting old."

"Are you trying to make me regret that I saved you on that moon?"

Maybourne looked like he was about to say something, but then decided not to. They stayed in silence for a while.

"I started a life here, you know. That Tok´ra – Jolen, he took me somewhere and healed me. Then he took me here. Miko saw us when we landed. People here gave me shelter and food," he looked around.

"I expected my retirement to be kinda different, but it´s ok."

"You suddenly don´t mind all the noises from animals?"

"I got used to it."

"What about secret operations? Lying? Deceptions? You usual style of life?"

"People change."

"Okay."

"I´ve changed too."

"If you say so."

Jack looked around. He could saw the reflection of the mountains in the water. Ocean smell was breezing in his nostrils.

"If I could catch Simpsons, I would moved in immediately."

"You´ll have to wait some time before they invent television."

Maybourne looked over Jacks shoulder. Sam appeared from inside one of the houses. Miko was right behind her, wildly gesturing. She was ignoring him, purposely striding toward Jack, an angry expression on her face. Maybourne suddenly remember something.

"Eh Jack, yesterday I went to get your equipment…"

"Sir, we have a problem."

Jack turned to Sam with a sigh.

"As usually."

"Half of our equipment isn´t there, some of it is broken."

"G.D.O.?"

"It´s not there."

Jack turned to Maybourne.

"I took it. I didn´t want it to get lost."

Harry rolled up his sleeve to uncover the G.D.O. attached on his forearm. He gave it to Jack who attached it on his arm.

"Sir…"

"Don´t tell me we have another problem."

"We have to go back home. Tretonin injector is smashed."

Jack turned once again to Maybourne.

"What?" Harry asked confused, "What´s a tretonin?"

"If you have something to do with it…"

"Sir, he doesn´t know about it. Teal´c only started to use it after you got back from…that moon. Miko says some people started a fight about our equipment and things got broken."

"It was an accident," Miko piped up.

"What´s a tretonin? Why is Teal´c using it?" Maybourne was curious.

"We´ll play twenty questions later. Carter, take everything that´s there. We´ll wait for Teal´c and Jonas and then we´ll leave."

Miko was examining all three visitors. Jack was angry. Sam hurriedly went back to the house. Regnart, or whatever his name was, was nervously glancing around. At the mention about visitors return, he blanched visibly. Miko wanted to ask so many questions. He wanted to know if their ship is as large as Regnarts, how their planet looks like, but before he could ask, Sam was back. She had a backpack over her shoulder.

"Sir, that´s everything we have. But there isn´t much."

"O´Neill,"Teal´c ran to Jack.

Jonas was running behind him.

"Colonel, we have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack scratched his chin. It was only morning, but they already had too many problems on their hands.

"That´s a surprise," he muttered.

Teal´c and Jonas finally stopped next to the small group. Jonas was all red in the face and was struggling to catch a breath.

"O´Neill, we need to talk."

Jack moved away from Miko, signaling with his hand to Maybourne not to move. Harry grumpily took some pebbles and started to throw them in the lake. Miko walked to a girl who appeared from the same direction Teal´c and Jonas just came.

"MALP is gone, Colonel."

"Gone?!"

"It is not where we left it, O´Neill."

"Thank you, Teal´c."

"You are welcome."

Jack looked over at Maybourne, who was still throwing pebbles. In the distance, Miko was talking with the girl. Moments later, they disappeared behind one of the houses. Jack was bothered. Things were getting out of control. He was thinking how many more problems were ahead of them.

"How are you feeling Teal´c?" Sam asked.

"I am fine, MajorCarter. But I should get my daily dose of tretonin."

"Uhm," started Jack nervously. "Just a little problem. We don´t have tretonin."

"The villagers broke it. It was an accident."

"That´s what they said Carter."

"Sir, we have the G.D.O., we should go home."

"Okay, let´s go. Jonas, can you please stop studying that tablet again and start to pay attention? What´s so fascinating about it anyway?"

Jonas was kneeling next to the backpack, the tablet in his hands. He looked at Jack, but was intently thinking about something.

"Colonel, there´s something odd about this tablet…"

"Really," Jack wasn´t interested.

"…something's not right."

"O´Neill, you should see what we found at the cave."

"While searching for the MALP we looked in the room that was on the left from gate. And this is what we found," Jonas explained.

He grabbed something from inside his jacket and passed it to Jack. There were three sheets of paper, pinned together on one side. Jack stepped closer to Sam, so she could watch it too.

The first paper showed Stargate. Jack could recognize it instantly, although the drawing was really awful. But even that couldn´t distract him from studying the figures next to the gate. One was large man with tattoo on his forehead and staff weapon in his hand, than smaller blond woman and two more men. One of them had a cap; the other one had really large eyes.

Jack turned the page. The same four people were there, and there were also villagers around them, giving them food.

The last page contained Stargate, but this time, there were just villagers standing in front of it. The gate was open and the lighted symbols were visible. Jack turned over the last paper in his hands, as if looking for continuation.

"Not the best comic strip," Jack handed the papers back to Jonas.

"Colonel, that´s SG1. I don´t know how they knew, but they were quite precise…"

"Nope, I´m taller."

"They drew it about year and some moths ago," Jonas continued.

"Why are you so sure?" Sam looked at the papers again.

"Here," Jonas pointed at brown haired man with large eyes. "If you look closer, you can see he has the spectacles. It´s not quite visible, but I think whoever drew it, never saw them before. And I don´t wear them, but Doctor Jackson…"

"So you think it was made before Daniel ascended? That´s why you are so sure it happened a year and some months ago?"

"Yes."

"But why did they draw it?"

"Maybe it´s a prophecy."

"Can be, but it is inaccurate. If they knew we will come, they will also have to know that instead of Daniel, you´ll be here."

Jack started to be more and more irritable every time someone mentioned Daniel.

"Can we stop this debate for a while? We have to go back home."

"Through the Stone Ring?"

SG1 turned around to see who said that. Several villagers were standing there with rifles by their side. Maybourne stepped closer, to get a better view and to hear everything. Miko was standing next to the girl that Jack saw. He was looking at the ground, sad expression on his face. Jack hesitated just for a second. He smiled and stepped toward two men who were standing in front of the villagers.

"Hi. Jack O´Neill. We would love to chat, but you know, uhm, our ship is ready to go, so we´ll just..."

"I´m Kamon and this is Leis," he pointed to the smaller man.

"We are members of the Council," added Leis.

"And you don´t have to lie. Kaia saw two of you in the cave with the Stone Ring."

Girl next to Miko nervously glanced at Jack , and let go of Mikos hand which she was holding until then.

"Well," Jack looked around, "Nice to meet you, but we have to leave anyway, so…"

Jack made a step, but then stopped when the villagers pointed rifles at SG1.

"Look, this is some kind of misunderstanding," Jack started to say.

"You cannot leave," Kamon said seriously.

"We have to…"

"I´m sorry, but we cannot let you leave," Leis was resolute too.

Kamon turned to Leis and some villagers.

"Leis, make sure that everyone will leave for shipyard. No one should stay here."

Miko, Kaia and some men with rifles stayed. Others hurriedly walked to their houses or straight to the left side of lake, where shipyard could be seen in the distance. Jack quickly looked around, there were too many people with rifles, and SG1 had none. He decided not to do anything for the moment; he was waiting for the right time. He glanced at his team. Jonas was bewildered, and as Jack noticed, he was still holding that damn tablet. Carter was scanning the surroundings and waiting for Jacks signal. Teal´c was also evaluating the situation, then he cocked his head to the side and looked at Jack. Jack slightly shook his head no.

Kamon turned his attention to Jack.

"Can you please come with me? I´ll explain everything," he said to Jack.

"Okay. But he is coming too," Jack pointed at disgruntled Maybourne.


End file.
